Darla
by Jade Plume
Summary: si Drusilla n'était jamais venue à L.A. et que Darla était restée humaine... comment cette dernière auraitelle fait face à sa nouvelle mais déjà comptée vie ?


auteur : Jade  
genre : dramatique  
concept : Et si Darla était restée humaine... Comment aurait-elle fait face à sa nouvelle (mais déjà comptée) vie ?  
saison / suite : après "The Trial", Angel, saison 2. Cette fanfic part du fait que Drusilla ne soit pas venu à L.A. et n'ait donc pas retransformé Darla. Celle-ci est par conséquent toujours humaine, et malade...  
résumé : est-ce vraiment indispensable ? Lisez, vous verrez, ce n'est pas si ennuyeux ; )  
statut : fic complète  
remerciements : à Jayjeff, Isa, Déborah et Ally, qui m'ont donné à la fois leurs avis et l'envie de continuer.

_A la Darla que je connais_

_Darla.  
_

prologue

_Je n'avais ressenti cela qu'une fois auparavant. Le jour où Angélus a recouvré son âme, me laissant ainsi seule. Seule au milieu de la foule, dépourvue du moindre repère. Je pouvais dire que c'était sans doute la pire sensation que j'eus connue en plusieurs siècles de vie et de mort. Je revis aujourd'hui cet instant de perte intense, ce sentiment de ne plus avoir de repère. Je suis humaine. Et pour la première fois, je réalise que lorsque ces bohémiens ont maudit mon aimé, c'est de nous deux Angel qui a souffert le plus. Oui Angel, et non Angélus. Car maintenant que je suis à sa place, je ne peux que comprendre. Comprendre que l'âme humaine et le vampire sont deux personnes différentes. Dire qu'il a recouvré son âme est un abus de langage : il est son âme. Mais le démon est toujours tapi en lui, guettant à chaque seconde qu'Angel baisse sa garde pour reprendre possession de son corps. Ce n'est pas mon cas. Le vampire n'est plus là, mais il m'a laissé ses souvenirs. Les souvenirs font l'identité. Ainsi, Darla est morte mais sans porter une dernière attaque contre l'âme que je suis : elle essaye de me persuader que je suis elle. Et elle réussi. Nous différencier n'est pas simple. Nous portons le même nom. Justement parce que dans mes souvenirs, je n'en ai jamais porté d'autre. Le fait est que toute trace de ma première existence humaine a presque entièrement disparu. Comme pour mieux me convaincre que je n'ai jamais été, qu'il n'y a toujours eu que Darla, le vampire. S'il lui est si facile de me berner, c'est parce que de toutes mes forces je veux la croire. Et si comme Angel, mon démon luttait contre moi, je crois que je m'abandonnerai à elle. Parce qu'ainsi, peut-être que la douleur disparaîtrait. _

Pendant plus de quatre cent ans, je n'ai pas pensé, ressenti. J'ai laissé une entité démoniaque m'infester, et je me suis prise pour elle. Parce qu'elle était plus forte, plus puissante. Parce qu'être elle était infiniment plus facile qu'être moi. Pas d'états d'âme, pas de soucis. Lorsque j'avais faim, je mangeais. Lorsque je voulais quelque chose, je l'avais. Et surtout...  
Les humains me craignaient. Lorsque mes yeux devenaient jaunes, mon sourire carnassier et que je dévoilais mes crocs, je pouvais sentir leur terreur. Et sans doute que naïvement, je l'associais à une notion de respect. Mais le fait que je dominais était bien réel. C'était moi qui, pendant un bref instant, avait droit de vie ou de mort sur mes proies. J'étais leur Dieu. Du temps de mon humanité, je n'étais qu'un instrument aux mains des hommes. Obligée de me souiller pour survivre. Survivre pour quoi ou survivre à quoi ? Rien dans ma vie n'était une raison suffisante pour vouloir vivre. Mais, et cette caractéristique est commune aux humains et aux vampires, l'instinct de conservation est le plus fort. Personne ne veut vraiment vivre, mais aucun n'a le courage de mourir non plus. C'est un tort. La mort m'a libéré de cette pénible existence humaine, a renversé les rôles. Je n'étais plus un jouet à la merci des hommes, ils étaient à présent à ma merci. Oui, en étant Darla, je ressentais pour la première fois de ma vie, car je la considère comme une vie, que j'existais. Je n'étais plus passive. J'étais moi. Du moins je le croyais.  
Jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve dans cette caisse. Tout était confus dans mon esprit. J'avais un vague souvenir d'avoir été tué de nouveau. Par Angel. Pourtant j'étais bien là, coincée entre ces quelques planches de bois. C'est alors que je réalisai que ma respiration était saccadée. Ma respiration. De l'air entrait et sortait de ma poitrine. Et il y avait autre chose. Une autre chose étrange, désagréable même. Une pulsation sourde qui se répercutait jusque dans mes tempes. Le battement de mon cœur. Le doute n'était plus possible. J'étais humaine.

_Aujourd'hui, ce battement est tel un compte à rebours qui égrène les secondes qui me séparent de ma troisième et je l'espère dernière Mort. De nouveau, je me dirige vers le non-être. Même si j'en ai déjà fait deux fois l'expérience, je ne sais ce qui m'attends. Parce que rien n'est plus pareil.  
Lorsque le Maître a cédé mon corps à cette présence qu'il nomma Darla, je ne suis pas passé dans l'autre monde. Je suis restée prisonnière de mon enveloppe charnelle, tout en croyant être enfin libérée. Je n'avais pas pris conscience que c'était elle, le vampire, qui était libre. Quatre cent cycles terrestres bercés par une illusion...  
Quant à ce carreau d'arbalète qui transperça un cœur qui ne battait plus, lui non plus ne me conduisit pas vers l'au-delà. Il se contenta de m'expédier vers ce néant qu'on appelle enfer. Ce jour là, c'est Darla qu'Angel a tué. Et moi, que suis-je devenue ?  
Bientôt, pour la première fois, je connaîtrai véritablement ce qu'est la mort. En tant qu'humaine. Décidément, jamais je n'aurai su ce qu'était la vie, dans le sens que les humains donnent à ce mot. Car si la démonne en elle-même a disparu, il y a encore une fois une présence qui souille mon être. Moins subtile, plus réelle et donc plus douloureuse.  
Je suis malade. Cette petite phrase me fait prendre conscience de ma condition de mortelle, de ma faiblesse. Si je pouvais redevenir Darla, oublier que je ne l'ai jamais été, et vivre comme avant, sans m'embarrasser des scrupules.  
Etre humaine n'a pas pour changement que de faire battre mon cœur et refléter mon visage dans les miroirs. Je suis l'âme, et à présent je ressens. Et mes sentiments associés aux souvenirs de Darla sont insupportables. Angel, comment fais-tu ?  
Angel aime, et c'est sans doute ce qui lui permet de tenir. Les autres. C'est la grande différence qui nous sépare : il a des amis, des gens qui comptent pour lui, et pour qui il compte. Mais je sais à présent qu'il existe des personnes pour qui je compte. Et qui comptent pour moi ? Je le crois. Lindsey. Lindsey tient à moi, mais je ne saurai-dire si je tiens à lui. Bien sûr, son dévouement et son attention me touchent. Je n'avais même jamais ressenti ça depuis ma première mort. Mais je ne sais pour autant si ce sentiment que je lui porte est de l'affection.  
Et évidemment, il y a Angel. Il m'aime ? Tout dépend de la signification que je peux donner à ce mot. Il ne veut pas me voir mourir. Ce qui ne veut pas dire aimer. Pourtant, ne m'a t'il pas donné moult preuves de ses sentiments ? Il a accepté sa propre mort pour moi, bien que sa vie ait infiniment plus de valeur que la mienne.  
Oui, il y a deux personnes pour qui ma vie a de l'importance. Et j'existe à travers ces deux hommes, si différents et pourtant liés. Ce qui me rassure infiniment. Parce qu'à présent, je sais que même une fois que j'aurais quitté ce monde, je continuerai d'être présente, dans leurs cœurs et dans leurs âmes. Ce qui signifie, paradoxalement, qu'il m'aura fallu être humaine pour réellement devenir immortelle._

Chapitre premier.

_Le jour se levait sur la Cité des Anges, et comme chaque matin depuis le premier de ma nouvelle vie, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de fixer la lente progression de l'astre lumineux, qui transformait doucement un ciel noir d'encre en une horizon orangée. C'était un ravissement pour les yeux, pour mon corps tout entier, qui n'avait pu être exposé à la lumière solaire pendant si longtemps...  
Qu'est-ce qui m'attendais aujourd'hui ? Jusqu'à hier soir, j'aurais passé la journée à chercher un vampire capable de faire de moi l'un des siens. Mais j'ai accepté ma condition, et mourir est ma destinée. Il y a plus glorieux comme destin, mais celui-ci est le mien. Et si je dois le suivre, je n'en sais pas moins ce qu'on attend de moi durant le temps qui m'est imparti. Temps que je ne peux définir. Dois-je le compter en jours, en semaines ? Peut-être ne dois-je pas le compter du tout. Juste le passer. Je n'ai reçu aucune directive, de personne. J'en conclue que j'ai le choix, le contrôle de ma vie, du moins ce qu'il en reste. Je peux profiter de ce temps, faire tout ce que jamais je n'ai eu l'occasion ou le courage de faire. Je peux aussi utiliser ce temps pour les autres. Essayez de racheter mes fautes, celles du démon qui m'a habité. Mais en serais-je capable ? Je n'ai pas les capacités surhumaines d'un vampire. Encore une fois, je me voile la face. Nul besoin de pouvoirs pour aider les autres. Ce que je n'ai pas en réalité, c'est l'étoffe d'un Angel. Jamais il ne m'est naturellement venu à l'esprit d'aider les autres, que ce soit lors de ma première ou seconde vie en tant qu'humaine. Je pourrais changer, oui. Mais changer ne se fait pas du jour au lendemain, cela demande un temps que je n'ai pas. Qu'importe, je vais essayer. Apprendre à changer. _

_Je ne me sens guère convaincue par cette décision. Quelle est ma motivation ? Acheter ma place au paradis avant de trépasser ? Ou réellement, faire preuve d'un altruisme qui ne me ressemble pas ? En fait, puis-je dire que quelque chose me ressemble ou pas ? Je ne me connais pas. Je viens seulement de naître, il y a de cela quelques jours. Comment pourrais-je savoir qui je suis ? Je n'en peux plus, je ne veux pas rester seule. Dans le fond, j'ai toujours été seule. Mon Dieu... Dieu ?  
Puis-je trouver un certain réconfort en Dieu ? Dieu que j'ai craint sous ma forme démoniaque et dont les divers symboles étaient sources de douleur. Curieux paradoxe que je puisse aujourd'hui tenir une croix dans mes mains alors qu'Angel en est incapable. Si l'on considère nos attitudes respectives, ce devrait plutôt être l'inverse non ? Dieu n'est donc pas un être logique. Ou bien n'existe t-il même pas. Dans ce cas, quelle est cette force qui fait que tout objet béni est fatal à un vampire ? Peut-être est-ce la foi des hommes en ce Dieu. Tout esprit est une force en lui-même, et la réunion de milliers d'esprits humains autour d'une croyance serait suffisante à repousser le Mal. Bien et Mal, même ces deux notions me sont floues à présent. Y a t-il encore quelque chose que je sache définir clairement ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'est la mort, ni ce qu'est la vie, je mets Dieu et les hommes sur un pied d'égalité, me différencie du démon que j'ai été et ignore qui je suis. Je crois que l'on peut difficilement être plus perdue. _

_La seule chose que je sais, c'est qu'en ce moment précis, je ne veux plus être seule. Il faut que je parle à quelqu'un, ne serait-ce que pour me prouver que je suis toujours vivante. Angel... Il fait jour, et il doit dormir. Je réalise que c'est une chose dont je ne me serais jamais préocupée auparavant, de ne pas le déranger. Je change alors ? Par petites touches, presque imperceptibles, mais oui, je change. Ca n'a l'air de rien, penser à ne pas réveiller Angel, mais pour moi c'est important. J'ai pensé à lui avant de penser à moi.  
Lindsey est humain, il vit donc le jour. Il faut que j'aille voir Lindsey. Il est très tôt, peut-être que lui aussi est encore dans les bras de Morphée. Mais si je veux le voir, il faut que je me rende chez lui avant qu'il ne parte. Je ne peux me permettre de retourner chez Wolfram et Hart. Sans doute sont-ils au courant des derniers événements. Ils sont partout, ont des yeux et des oreilles sur chaque mètre carré de cette ville.  
Ils sont humains, au sens physique du terme. Mais ont-ils des âmes ? Je répondrai par l'affirmative en ce qui concerne Lindsey. Pas parce qu'il est meilleur que les autres, mais parce qu'il ressent des émotions. Et les autres ? Je ne connais pas leurs motivations. Ils ont connaissance du monde des ténèbres, en font partie, d'une certaine manière. Dans cette lutte ancestrale du Bien contre le Mal, quel rôle jouent-ils ? Je sais de quel coté ils sont, mais j'ignore tout du but qu'ils poursuivent, et sur quel barreau de l'échelle ils se situent. Si je n'ai qu'une certitude à leur propos, elle n'est pas des moindre : je dois me méfier de ses avocats. Parce qu'ils ont non seulement une considérable influence sur la dimension démoniaque de ce monde, mais aussi sur l'autre : celle des humains. _

_Les humains. A présent je suis dans la rue, marchant vers l'appartement de Lindsey. Malgré l'heure matinale, il y a beaucoup d'humains dehors. Oh, je les désigne encore comme si je n'étais pas moi-même membre de leur espèce. La force de l'habitude, ou bien mon refus inconscient d'être comme eux. Je croyais avoir accepté tout cela, mais c'est encore trop tôt. Quand je les regarde, tous si ordinaires, je me rappelle de ce sentiment de supériorité qui m'habitait lorsque j'étais possédée. Pas simplement à cause de ma force, mais surtout parce que j'appartenais à un monde dont ils ignoraient jusqu'à l'existence. Je _savais_. Et la connaissance, c'est le pouvoir. Eux que savent-ils ? Ils marchent dans la rue, s'arrêtant parfois pour contempler une vitrine, et poursuive leur chemin, leurs petites vies sans interêt. Ils n'existent que pour eux-mêmes. Je trouve ça triste. Je ne veux pas devenir comme ça. Je veux avoir une place bien définie dans ce monde, aussi court soit le laps de temps que j'y passerai. Une femme me bouscule, faisant tomber le contenu de son sac sur le sol. Elle me présente ses excuses. C'est quelque chose d'étrange que de voir quelqu'un me faire des excuses sans se mettre à genoux pour me supplier de l'épargner. Alors c'est moi qui me mets à genoux. Je l'aide à ramasser ses affaires, et elle me remercie. Je m'éloigne. Aussi insignifiant que cette scène puisse paraître, elle me semble être le premier pas vers quelque chose, un avenir encore incertain, mais dont je sais tout de même une chose : il sera très différent du passé. Dieu merci. Si Dieu existe...  
Je suis arrivée au domicile de Lindsey, et le soleil est beaucoup plus haut dans le ciel. Je ne ressents plus seulement sa lumière, mais aussi sa chaleur. Elle réchauffe ma peau, mais aussi mon coeur. Ce coeur qui bat plus vite alors que je pénètre dans l'immeuble et frappe doucement à la porte de l'appartement de Lindsey. Il ne tarde pas à m'ouvrir.  
Ses quelques mèches volantes contrastent avec son aspect presque outrageusement soigné. Il porte un costume de luxe à la coupe impeccable, sa cravate forme une ligne découpant son torse en deux moitiés symétriques. Seule sa main droite est différente de l'autre. Je sais de quelle façon il l'a perdue, et j'en ressents une certaine gène. Il n'y a que deux hommes pour qui je compte, et l'un a tranché la main de l'autre. Lindsey recule d'un pas pour me laisser entrer, ce que je ne fais pas immédiatement. Il me faut quelques secondes pour me remémorer que je suis humaine, et que je n'ai pas besoin qu'il m'invite à haute voix pour que je puisse pénétrer en sa demeure. Je change c'est vrai, mais il me restera toujours quelques vestiges de mon ancienne vie._

Chapitre 2

_Finalement j'entre, et je ressents quelque chose de bizarre à ne pas être bloquée par une invisible barrière. Si j'étais toujours vampire, cela aurait signifié entrer dans l'appartement d'un mort, et cette sensation me mets mal à l'aise. Je ne sais comment Lindsey s'en rend compte, mais c'est le cas parce qu'il me dit :_  
- Je t'ai invité. Tu es ici chez toi.  
_C'est vrai, je suis déjà venue. Lindsey n'a toujours pas remplacé le miroir que j'ai brisé la dernière fois. Je ne supportais pas d'y voir mon reflet. Le reflet d'une existence misérable qui touchait à sa fin. Je dirais bien à Lindsey que je lui rembourserai son miroir, mais je n'ai pas d'argent et surtout, cette phrase ne me parait pas appropriée. Ca aussi c'est nouveau pour moi, réfléchir à ce que je vais dire. Ca a toujours été l'inverse : les autres qui choisissaient avec soin leurs mots, parce que s'ils en disaient un de travers, ils risquaient de ne plus pouvoir rien dire...  
-_ Est-ce que ça va ?_ me demande Lindsey.  
Cela fait plusieurs minutes que je suis entrée et je ne fais que promener mon regard vide ça et là, perdue dans mes pensées. Guère étonnant qu'il se pose cette question. Je n'arrive pas à lui répondre, alors je secoue la tête en un geste de dénégation. Et je sens quelque chose couler sur mon visage. Des larmes. Je n'ai pas pleuré une fois en plus de trois-cents ans, et c'est peut-être la troisième fois cette semaine. Lindsey me fait asseoir sur le canapé et je reste dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que les larmes cessent de couler.  
_- J'ai peut-être trouvé un vampire qui accepte de te transformer_, me dit-il quand je ne pleure plus.  
Je le regarde, incrédule. Bien sûr, il ne sait pas que j'ai pris hier la décision de rester humaine. Je dois le lui dire.  
_- Non, j'ai changé d'avis. Je veux rester humaine.  
_C'est à son tour de me dévisager, le regard empli de surprise. Il ne comprend pas ma décision. Il la refuse.  
_- Je ne le permettrai pas Darla. Je ne te laisserai pas mourir.  
- Le choix m'appartient !  
_Je le dis et je le pense. Pour la première fois, je découvre et apprends ce qu'est_ lavie _et j'entends bien la mener comme bon me semblera.  
_- Désolé, mais c'est faux. C'est nous qui t'avons ramené. C'est à nous que ta vie appartient !  
_Je devrai être effrayée par cette phrase. Mais je suis surtout blessée. Il a dit "nous", il s'inclue donc dans ce cabinet sordide dont il a pourtant brisé les règles pour moi. Et il parle de moi comme d'un objet qu'il aurait acheté. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me faire ainsi du mal ? Je ne comprends pas. Darla, la vampire, le comprendrait. Elle aussi aimait faire le mal, sans raison. Juste parce que cela lui faisait plaisir.  
Je me trompe. Moi aussi je peux comprendre. Car Lindsey ne veut pas me faire mal. Je le vois dans ces yeux, d'où brillent de petites larmes. Il a dit ça parce qu'il ne veut pas me perdre.  
_- Je n'ai pas envie de mourir_, lui dis-je. _Mais pour rien au monde, je ne veux de nouveau être sous l'emprise de Darla.  
- Darla ?  
- Le démon. Celle que le Maître a implanté en moi et qui m'a fait croire que j'étais elle pendant si longtemps.  
_Il a l'air un peu perdu. Il ne peut l'être autant que moi. Comment lui expliquer que même si je porte son nom, je ne suis pas la Darla qui a massacré des familles entières durant près de quatre siècles.  
_- Je ne veux pas perdre mon âme.  
_Cette fois il comprend. Ce qui ne nous avance ni l'un ni l'autre. Je souhaite de tout mon coeur qu'il ne me fera pas retransformer contre ma volonté. Cette simple idée m'emplit d'une peur incontrolable. Je n'imagine que trop bien ce que serait d'être une nouvelle fois contrôlée par mon démon. Maintenant que je suis consciente de ne pas être elle, elle s'amuserait à mes dépends. Torture mentale pour l'éternité.  
_- C'est d'accord_, murmure t-il. _Tu ne perderas pas ton âme.  
_C'est une promesse, je le sais. Mais je ne me sens pas complétement rassurée. Il ne m'a pas dit que je ne serai pas un démon, mais que j'aurais mon âme. Il n'envisage tout de même pas de faire de moi ce qu'est Angel ? Une âme humaine prisonnière du corps d'un démon... Je ne le supporterai pas. Bien sûr, être un vampire peut sembler avantageux. Guérison instantanée, forces et rapidité déculpées, capacités sensitives très dévellopées, et immortalité. L'immortalité est un cadeau empoisonné lorsque vous avez une âme. Survivre à tous ceux que l'on aime, éternnellement, n'est-ce pas cela l'enfer ?  
Et être un humain est tellement plus facile. Certes, nous sommes mortels, faibles. Mais nous pouvons nous promener sous le soleil comme sous les étoiles, entrer dans une église, et après notre mort, notre corps ne devient pas instantanémment cendres emportées par le vent et oubliées par tous. Ce monde est celui des humains, il a été fait pour nous. Je veux y vivre en toute liberté, le jour comme la nuit.  
_- Lindsey, j'aimerais être certaine que tu m'as comprise. Je souhaite rester humaine à part entière, même si je dois en mourir.  
- Pourquoi es-tu venue ici ?  
_Son regard est soudainement plus sombre, et c'est plus dû à la douleur qu'à la colère.  
_- Juste pour me dire que tu comptais te laisser mourir ? Pourquoi es-tu venue me faire mal ?  
_C'est la question que je me posais tout à l'heure à son propos. Nous sommes donc si proches, si semblables ? Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal. Je regrette tellement.  
_- Je suis venue te voir parce que je voulais que tu me réconfortes comme tu l'as toujours fait.  
_Il se prend la tête entre les mains. Je crois qu'il ne sait plus que penser.  
_- Et Angel ?_  
J'avais d'abord pensé à Angel. Je suis venu le voir parce qu'il faisait jour. Je me sens coupable. Mais je sais si j'ai songé à Angel en premier, ça ne signifie pas que Linsdey arrive en second. Je ne peux les classer, et je ne le veux pas. Ils sont différents et m'apportent tous deux un réconfort différent. Angel sait mieux que personne ce que je ressens, il l'a vécu. Tourmenté par des souvenirs qui ne sont pas vraiment les siens. Et Lindsey est humain, un humain particulier mais finalement, obligé de survivre comme tous les autres. Lui aussi sait ce que je vis. J'ai besoin des deux pour comprendre comment tourne ce monde que jamais je n'avais vu à la lumière du soleil. Même avant ma transformation, j'étais ce qu'on appelle une dame de la nuit. J'ai toujours été guidée par les étoiles, mais à présent, l'astre diurne m'aveugle. Je ne vois plus rien, et mes deux anges, tous deux dans l'ombre et dans la lumière veulent m'aider à ouvrir les yeux. Je sais en partie ce que je verrai, ce que je sais déjà. Humain ou vampire, de jour ou de nuit, la chose la plus difficile en ce monde, c'est d'y vivre._

Chapitre 3

_Vivre. C'est ce que je souhaite à présent. C'est pourquoi il est hors de question que je redevienne un vampire, avec ou sans âme. Mais qui me dit qu'en étant humaine, vivre sera plus simple ?  
_- Si tu restes humaine, tu mourras dans quelques mois à peine. Alors que si tu acceptes de te laisser mordre, tu seras immortelle ! Je t'en prie, accepte. Je te rendrai ton âme.  
_Il n'a pas compris. Sa peur_ _de me perdre l'empêche de voir clairement les choses. Sa "peur de me perdre" ? C'est exact. Lindsey éprouve quelque chose à mon égard. De l'amour peut-être. Je ne saurai en être sûre. Les "personnes" qui m'ont aimée jusque là l'ont fait d'une façon tout autre. Je crois que le Maître m'aimait, à la manière d'un père, ou plutôt d'un artiste admirant son oeuvre. Mais il tenait à moi. Et je suppose qu'il a pleuré ma mort. Angelus... Angelus est toujours resté avec moi, mais lui-même était ma créature, et je ne suis pas convaincue que les sentiments récirproques que nous avions pouvaient s'apparenter à un véritable amour. Mais aujourd'hui, sur ce canapé, j'ai envie de croire que Lindsey m'aime. Tant pis si c'est faux. Je ne peux apprendre à accepter la réalité en une journée. Autant profiter du peu de temps qu'il me reste à passer parmi mes illusions.  
_- Non_, lui dis-je. _Je ne peux accepter.  
_Je dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres, à peine un effleurement. Et m'enfuis en courant._

_Je cours à en perdre haleine, pourtant je sais qu'il ne me suis pas. Je cours jusqu'à mon appartement, et quand je ferme la porte et que je m'y adosse, je suis essouflée. C'est assez grisant. Respirer peut-être un délice dans certains endroits, une torture dans d'autres. Tout dépend de l'air. Je dérive encore du sujet qui me préocupe. Sans doute parce que je ne veux pas y penser. Mais si je reste seule, je me retrouverai bien obligée de réfléchir à tout ça, et je ne me sens pas prête à prendre une décision. Conclusion : je ne dois pas rester seule. Il faut que je vois Angel. A cette heure-ci, je tomberai sans doute sur ses amis. Ceux qui me détestent. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai été un vampire sans conscience ? Angel aussi, pourtant ils l'acceptent. Non, je pense que ce qu'ils haïssent avec tant de force en moi, c'est l'idée que je puisse faire souffrir Angel. Il a de la chance d'avoir des amis pareils. C'est une sorte de famille, son lien avec le monde de la lumière. Je voudrais avoir une famille. C'est impossible n'est-ce pas ? Toujours à cause de ce même problème : le temps. Il faut du temps pour fonder une famille, qu'elle soit liée à vous par le sang ou par le coeur. Angel, ou plutôt Angélus, a longtemps fait partie de ce que je pourrais considérer comme la seule famille que j'ai eue. Si ces démons qu'étaient Darla et Angélus ont pu faire partie de la même famille, pourquoi nos âmes humaines ne le pourraient-elles pas ? Tout cela me parait un peu enfantin. J'ai vraiment besoin de voir Angel. Je me prépare donc à sortir de nouveau, pour aller vers l'hôtel. Pourvu que je ne croise ni Lindsey ni aucun membre de Wolfram & Hart. Car quelque part il avait raison en disant que ma vie leur appartenait. C'est ce qu'ils pensent, ce qu'ils veulent. Et ces gens-là font tout ce qu'ils veulent. Ils savent également où je vie. Je ne peux pas rester là. Et il n'y a qu'un endroit où je serai en sécurité. A l'Hyperion. Quoique je n'ai aucune garantie que l'un des amis d'Angel ne me plante un pieu dans le coeur, juste pour vérifier. Or il y a une caractéristique commune aux humains et aux vampires : un objet de bois pointu enfoncé dans le coeur nous tue... Qu'importe, je prends le risque. Wolfram & Hart peuvent faire bien pire que me tuer. Je vais faire ma valise. Sauf que je n'ai pas de valise, et rien à mettre dedans. Je pars, ferme derrière moi en laissant la clef dans la serrure. Ils comprendront. Et bien sûr, sauront où me trouver. Mais ils ne tenteront rien. Ils me l'ont dit, ils ne veulent pas tuer Angel. Il doit faire partie d'un ensemble bien plus important que le cabinet, que ce fichu monde. Je ne sais encore ce qui se trame. Si je pouvais le découvrir avant que la syphilis ne m'emporte... J'aimerais faire quelque chose pour Angel. Pas pour lui être redevable, je sais que jamais je ne pourrai m'acquitter de la dette que j'ai envers lui. Simplement pour l'aider. _

_Après maints détours par peur de croiser les avocats du diable, j'ai atteint l'hôtel. Mais j'hésite à entrer. Je le peux, je suis humaine. Et c'est une agence de détectives. Ils aident les gens, c'est leur travail. Et moi j'ai besoin d'aide. Pensée égoïste, mais si j'ai décidé de changer, n'ai pas pour autant le droit de penser à moi ?  
Le hall de l'Hyperion est aussi sombre que mon humeur et celle de son propriétaire. Comme je m'y attendais, je suis accueillie par ce jeune homme noir. Je crois me rappeler que les autres l'appellent Gun. S'il a choisi ce nom lui-même, autant ne pas le contrarier.  
_- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?  
_Finalement, accueilli n'est peut-être pas le meilleur terme. Que lui répondre ? La vérité, tout simplement.  
_- Je dois voir Angel.  
- Et tu es venue sans tes petits copains de Wolfram et Hart ? Trop aimable.  
- Gunn, arrête.  
_La jeune fille qui a prononcé ces derniers mots est plutôt grande, et même si elle semble prendre ma défense, ses yeux me lancent eux aussi des éclairs.  
_- Angel dort et...  
_Elle s'interrompt. Angel est en haut de l'escalier. Son visage est fermé mes ses yeux sont très expressifs. Sa main n'a toujours pas cicatrisé, les brûlures causées hier par l'eau bénite sont toujours là.  
_- Merci Cordélia_, dit-il à son amie.  
Il descend les marches, se rapproche de moi. Les deux autres sont allés à coté, mais je sens le poid de leur regard. Angel ne dit rien, alors c'est moi qui parle.  
_- Ils ne veulent pas me laisser tranquille. Ils veulent que je redevienne vampire.  
_Il hoche la tête, comprenant mon désarroi, mais reste muet.  
_- Il faut que tu m'aides...  
- D'accord. Tu peux rester ici.  
- Et les autres ?  
_S'ils forment réellement une famille, ils doivent prendre les décisions ensemble, non ? Mais Angel n'a pas compris le sens de ma question.  
_- Ils ne te feront rien.  
- Je voulais dire : ça ne va pas les déranger ?  
- Oh. Je... je vais leur en parler.  
- Merci.  
_Il se dirige silencieusement vers le bureau, tellement silencieusement que Gunn et Cordélia ne l'entendent pas arriver et sursautent quand il ouvre la porte et les surprend en train d'écouter. Ils se reprennent vite. Angel entre, et ferme derrière lui. Il me laisse seule, seule avec mes doutes. J'essaie de ne pas repenser à l'idée d'être un vampire avec une âme. Je ne peux pourtant m'en empêcher. Je sais pourquoi la proposition de Lindsey me fait si peur. C'est parce que je me demande si je ne devrais pas l'accepter. Non, je dois lutter contre la tentation, lutter contre Darla. Je viens de réaliser que si physiquement, je ne suis plus du tout un vampire, le démon est toujours là, quelque part dans un des inombrables recoins de ma tête. Elle ne contrôle plus ni mon corps ni mes pensées. Mais sa seule présence est un danger. Elle peut encore m'influencer, de façon plus ou moins subtile. Et si j'accepte d'être à nouveau une créature de la nuit, je perdrais la bataille la plus importante de toute ma vie. J'ai combattu plus que mon lot de démons et d'humains. Mais aujourd'hui mon adversaire est bien plus redoutable : il est à la fois personne, et moi..._

Chapitre 4

_Je crois qu'ils ont fini de délibérer._ _Seul Angel quitte la pièce pour venir me faire part de leur décision. Je l'espère et la redoute en même temps. Mais quelque part je sais que même si les autres avaient refusé de m'héberger, Angel trouverait une autre façon de m'aider. Je ne dis rien quand il me rejoint, attendant qu'il parle le premier.  
_- Tu peux rester.  
_Le soulagement que j'éprouve est vraiment profond. Je sais à présent que les choses ne pourront que s'arranger. Je veux remercier Angel, lui dire combien je lui suis reconnaissante, mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. Aucun ne parvient non plus à mes oreilles, et tout autour de moi le décor disparait peu à peu pour faire place aux ténèbres. Juste avant que tout ne devienne noir, je comprends que je perds connaissance. _

"Il ne faut pas me combattre" chuchote une voix qui m'est famillière.  
Je suis seule dans le noir, et je cherche d'où vient cette voix. Une silhouette se matérialise alors devant moi. Je n'ai aucun mal à la reconnaître. C'est la personne que je peux à présent voir dans le miroir. Moi.  
" Tu vas mourir pour rien, alors que nous avons tant à faire".  
J'essaie, en vain, de ne pas l'entendre. Mais lorsque je plaque mes mains sur mes oreilles, sa voix résonne à l'intérieur de ma tête. C'est logique. Elle a toujours été dans ma tête.  
" Ce serait tellement plus facile de vivre. Tu n'as qu'une chose à faire"  
" Nous n'avons pas la même définition de ce qu'est la vie".  
" Ne me rejette pas Darla. Je fais partie de toi. Si tu m'acceptes, nous serons heureuses toutes les deux, et cela pour l'éternité".  
"Tu n'es pas moi, tu ne l'as jamais été. Part".  
Elle se met à rire. Un rire qui me glace le sang. Est-ce que le sien circule dans ses veines ?  
" Au contraire. C'est parce que tu sais_ que nous sommes liées que tu as si peur de moi."  
Je veux fermer les yeux mais n'y arrive pas. Je vois ainsi ses yeux se teinter de jaune et s'enfoncer dans ses orbites, tandis qu'elle me dévoile ses crocs dans un sourire.  
Je hurle, mais là ou je suis, personne ne m'entend crier... _

Lorsque je reviens à moi, le visage soucieux d'Angel est penché sur le mien. Je suis allongée sur le canapé. J'ai mal, très mal à la tête.  
- Darla, tu m'entends ?  
_Je l'entends, mais comme s'il y avait un écran liquide entre nous. Sa voix me parvient brouillée, mais je peux tout de même entendre qu'il est inquiet. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète.  
_- Oui. Je vais bien.  
_C'est un mensonge, mais je suis l'une des personnes les mieux placées pour savoir qu'il est parfois préférable de se bercer d'illusions. C'est une question que je me pose souvent en ce moment : est-il préférable de vivre dans la réalité, aussi douloureuse soit-elle, ou se fabriquer un petit monde qui s'il est plus supportable n'en reste pas moins imaginaire ?  
_- Ne bouge pas. Je vais te chercher quelque chose à boire.  
_Il part à coté et revient quelques instants plus tard, une grande tasse dans chaque main. Il y a de l'eau dans celle qu'il me tend, et du sang dans la sienne. Il vient de se lever, et après les épreuves qu'il a subit hier soir, il a besoin de se nourrir, je le comprends. En tant qu'humaine, le voir boire ce sang devrait susciter en moi un certain dégout. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Au contraire même, je sens que j'ai envie d'en boire moi aussi. Les mauvaises habitudes mettent un temps à disparaitrent, surtout lorsqu'elles datent de l'an 1609. Ce n'est pas seulement ça. Le sang est autre chose qu'un liquide nourricier. Le sang, c'est la vie par excellence. Quand il coule le long de votre gorge, c'est bien de la vie d'un autre que vous assurez votre propre survie. Cette idée me trouble, et finalement je détourne le regard tandis qu'Angel finit son verre.  
_- Excuse moi_, fait-il.  
_- Non non, ce n'est pas toi. C'est moi qui... ce n'est rien.  
_Je vide d'un trait mon propre verre, pour couper court à cette conversation qui nous met mal à l'aise l'un comme l'autre. Je me sens un peu mieux, mais je sais que c'est provisoire. Je ne peux lutter de manière réellement efficace contre cette maladie._ _C'est bien trop tard._  
- Tu veux autre chose ? _me demande gentiment Angel.  
Je fais non de la tête. Je ne veux rien. Ou plutôt je ne sais pas ce que je veux. La douleur qui me vrille le crâne est comme un signal de rappel : n'oublie pas que tu vas mourir. Sauf si...  
J'ai déjà admis que je ne pouvais redevenir vampire. Mais il y a peut-être d'autres moyens pour survivre. Il n'est pas besoin d'être un démon. Il y a aussi la magie. Il doit bien exsiter un sort de guérison qui pourrait marcher._  
- Tu devrais aller dormir Darla. Te reposer.  
- Non, je ne préfère pas.  
_J'ai plus envie de profiter du temps qu'il me reste que de le passer à essayer de repousser l'inévitable. Je ne sais pas si je ne peux pas d'une manière ou d'une autre recouvrer la santé, mais en tout cas ce n'est pas en dormant que j'y parviendrai. D'autant plus que ma priorité n'est plus tant de survivre que de me débarasser de l'essence démoniaque de l'autre Darla, toujours enfouie en moi.  
Cordélia, Gunn et une troisième personne, un homme d'une trentaine d'année aux yeux scrutateurs nous ont rejoint. Aussi curieux que cela puisse paraitre, je crois déceler quelque chose dans le regard de la jeune fille, de la ... compassion ? Après tout pourquoi pas ? Si elle a compris qu'Angel et Angélus sont deux personnes distinctes, elle peut aussi réaliser que je ne suis pas la même Darla que celle qui lui fait si peur..._  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? _demande l'homme dont j'ignore encore le nom._  
- Je vais montrer sa chambre à Darla, _lui répond Angel avant de me prendre doucement par le bras et de me faire monter les escaliers. _

Je comprend qu'il souhaite me parler seul à seul. Mais je ne suis là que depuis quelques dizaines de minutes et déjà je les sépare les uns des autres.  
- Tu ne dois pas les négliger à cause de moi,_ dis-je à Angel.  
Il me regarde de façon étrange. Si lui non plus n'a pas admis le fait que je suis quelqu'un d'autre, qui le fera ? Il est comme moi, il peut comprendre. Peut-être même qu'il peut lire dans mes pensées parce qu'il me dit :  
_- Excuse moi. Par moments, j'oublie que tu n'es pas vraiment Darla.  
- De la même façon que tu n'es pas Angélus mais que celui-ci est en toi, Darla est toujours dans mon esprit.  
- C'est impossible, _fait-il incrédule_. Tu es humaine. Le démon n'a pas d'âme, il ne peut...  
- Pas d'âme, mais il reste un être vivant à part entière, avec ses propres souvenirs, pensées et sentiment. Comme Angélus. Ma résurrection a bani le vampire de mon corps, mais n'a pu détruire son esprit. Il est toujours attaché au mien.  
_Il me regarde et je vois la tristesse voiler ses magnifiques yeux. Mais ce n'est pas uniquement de la peine. Il y a aussi de la terreur.  
Darla, l'être qui a fait naître en lui Angélus est peut-être de retour. Et Angel le craint par dessus tout. Je pensais qu'à nous deux, nous pourrions la combattre, mais s'il a peur...  
_- Angel, pourrais-tu exorciser mon démon ?  
_Son regard s'illumine. Visiblement, il a eu une idée. Je me sens déjà mieux, parce que je sais maintenant qu'il y a encore de l'espoir. Et que l'espoir fait vivre._

Chapitre 5

Je crois que c'est possible, _murmure doucement Angel._  
- Possible... de tuer Darla ? Je veux dire, Darla le vampire.  
_Je le précise, même si je sais que c'est inutile. Mais ça devient une obsession de vouloir persuader les autres que je ne suis pas elle, Darla. Ou bien peut-être est-ce moi que je veux persuader...  
_- Mieux que ça,_ sourit-il en se tournant vers moi et en plongeant son incroyable regard dans le mien. _Si j'arrivais à lier ta maladie à ton démon, je pourrais les exorciser tous les deux.  
_Jamais en quatre cents années d'existence je n'ai ressenti un tel... bonheur ? soulagement ? Ce n'est ni l'un ni l'autre. Il s'agit d'un sentiment nouveau pour moi, pour lequel il n'existe pas de mot. Quelque chose d'incroyablement fort. Je vais _vivre._ Pour la première_ _fois en tant qu'humaine. Bien sûr, j'ai été humaine durant quelques années, avant ma transformation, mais je ne peux pas appeler cette existence là une vie. J'étais _vivante_, mon coeur battait, mais je n'ai pas vécu. Je me suis contentée de survivre. Aujourd'hui, si Angel parvenait à éradiquer le mal qui me ronge, cela serait une ouverture sur une toute nouvelle vie. Vie...  
_- Tu saurais faire ça ?  
- Moi peut-être pas. Mais je connais des gens qui en sont sans doute capable.  
- Oui mais à quel prix ?  
_La dernière fois que nous avons tenté de me sauver, Angel y a laissé la vie. Du moins il était prêt à le faire. Je ne veux pas qu'il se sacrifie, ou qu'il sacrifie quoi que ce soit pour moi. C'est ma quête, c'est à moi d'en payer le prix.  
_- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ira. Je ferai tout ce qu'il faudra.  
- Non !  
_Et comme il ne semble pas comprendre, je m'explique. Encore. Pendant combien de temps faudra t-il que je clarifie mes pensées aux autres ?  
_- Tu as bien failli y rester hier. Angel, je ne veux pas que ma... guérison, mon exorcisme, appelle ça comme tu veux, mette en danger la vie de qui que ce soit. Je... je ne vais pas me débarasser d'un démon et me libérer de ses crimes pour en commettre à mon tour.  
- Hé !  
_Il me prend par les épaules, m'oblige à le regarder droit dans les yeux.  
_- Tu as peur c'est ça ? Peur de replonger.  
_J'aimerais détourner le regard mais j'en suis incapable.  
_- Je sais ce que tu traverses Darla, je l'ai vécu. Et j'étais seul. Ce n'est pas ton cas, je suis là, je suis là pour t'aider. Je ne te laisserai pas, tu comprends ?  
- Oui, _dis-je dans un murmure.  
Je pense soudain à quelque chose. A quelque chose qui pourrait tout changer..._  
- Si nous pouvons faire ça pour moi... ne pourrait-on pas faire de même pour...  
- Pour moi ? Non.  
_Pourquoi dire non si vite ? Est-ce encore cette fixation qu'il fait sur sa rédemption ? Pourquoi veut-il à tout prix endurer ce qu'il endure ?_  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Je ne suis pas humain. Si ce n'est pas une décision des Puissances Supérieures, je crois qu'enlever ce qui fait de moi un vampire, enlever Angélus me tuerait, _explique t-il en baissant la tête._  
_Alors, il y avait déjà songé. Angel, le vampire avec une âme, l'être qui cherche désespérement le pardon en purgeant sa peine, a déjà songé à tricher pour redevenir humain. C'est un signe de faiblesse non ? Pour moi, ça veut dire qu'il est bien humain. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il verrait les choses de cette façon._  
- Je suis désolée.  
J_e ne dis rien d'autre. Que pourrais-je bien lui dire ? Je pose ma main sur son bras, et je le sens sursauter de façon presque imperceptible. Est-il surpris par ce contact ? Effrayé ? Non, il m'a déjà prise dans ses bras. C'est peut-être simplement que pour une fois, c'est moi qui le soutien. Il relève son visage, et ses yeux disent merci.  
_- Il n'y a pas de quoi,_ dis-je à haute voix.  
Il hôche la tête, et se lève.  
_- Nous allons avoir besoin des autres pour y arriver.  
_Nous redescendons les escaliers pour aller à l'encontre de ses associés. De ses amis, plutôt. Ils sont dans le hall de l'hôtel, discutent de choses et d'autres. Mais lorsqu'ils me voient, le silence envahi aussitôt les lieux. Silence qu'Angel se presse de briser._  
- Nous allons éradiquer Darla, _annonce t-il à son équipe._  
- Tu vas la tuer alors qu'elle est humaine, comme nous ? _s'offusque Cordélia.  
Bien qu'elle se trompe, sa réaction me surprend, et surtout me fait plaisir. Elle comprend, elle comprend que je ne suis pas l'être qui a tant tué. Je suis humaine. Humaine. Il ne me faut jamais oublier ça.  
_- Non, nous allons tuer Darla, l'essence démoniaque qui est en elle. L'exorciser.  
_Le jeune homme à la peau noire prend l'expression de quelqu'un qui est complétement perdu. Expression que j'ai souvent dû arborer ces derniers jours.  
_- Hein ?  
- C'est très simple. Je suis Angel. Et en moi, il y a aussi Angélus. Mais je ne suis pas lui. C'est la même chose pour Darla, elle n'est pas le vampire, mais il est toujours en elle.  
_Aucun d'entre eux n'a l'air vraiment convaincu._ _C'est plus simple à saisir dans son cas. Angel, Angélus, ils n'ont déjà pas le même nom. Je garde trop peu de souvenirs de mon existence ante-vampirique pour me rappeler mon vrai nom. Jusqu'à maintenant cela m'était égal. A présent, connaître ma véritable identité me semble important, primordial même. Si je veux montrer au monde que je ne suis pas Darla, il me faut savoir qui suis-je alors. Je vais faire part de ma requête à Angel. Ou devrais-je dire Liam ? Encore une histoire de nom. Liam était l'homme que j'ai - que Darla- a tué. Angélus le vampire qu'elle a fait naître. Et Angel, l'être humain qu'il est devenu. Il n'est plus Liam, pas plus qu'il n'est Angélus. Il a changé, est différent. Et moi ? Suis-je différente que cette femme que le Maître a tué ? Suis-je encore elle ? Décidément, tout est de plus en plus confus. Saurais-je un jour capable de savoir qui je suis réellement ? Mais ce que nous sommes dépend de ce que nous faisons, de nos actes, de nos choix. Finalement, peut-être chacun ne découvre qui est-il vraiment qu'à la fin de son histoire. Toute histoire a une fin, et je souhaite de ton mon être que toute fin apporte des réponses._

Chapitre 6

_Nous y voici. Et je suis terrifiée. Je n'imaginais en rien ce qui allait arriver lorsqu'Angel m'avait dit avoir une solution. J'en avais été soulagée, me voici à présent prête à renoncer à la simple idée d'avoir à le faire, d'avoir à l'affronter.  
_- J'ai peur, _dis-je à haute voix.  
_- Je sais, _me répond Angel.  
Nous sommes seuls, devant le temple. Les autres ne sont pas venus. Ils n'auraient de toute façon pas pu. Ne peuvent passer cette imposante porte que les êtres dotés de dualité. Angel et Angélus, Darla et... et moi-même, qui n'a plus de nom.  
Nous entrons.  
C'est un petit temple. Juste une pièce, presque vide. Si l'on veut. Sous nos yeux se dresse une imposante statue du dieu Janus. Lui aussi est double. L'un de ses visages regarde derrière lui, vers le passé. L'autre est tourné vers l'avenir. C'est précisément ce que va déterminer mon passage dans ce temple : si j'ai un avenir où si je suis condamnée à mourir torturée par le passé.  
Angel s'approche de la statue, pose un genou à terre, et murmure des paroles en une langue que je ne comprends pas. Et des yeux de Janus se mettent à couler ce qui me parait d'abord être des larmes. Mais le liquide s'assombrit, et je vois à présent qu'il s'agit de sang. A mon tour, je me place devant le dieu antique, et place mes mains en coupe au dessous de son visage. Le sang tombe, goutte à goutte. Lorsqu'il y en a suffisament, je le porte à ma bouche.  
Un éclair de souffrance me traverse alors. Je n'imaginais pas que mourir serait aussi douloureux. Je tombe, et toute la salle disparait. Pour laisser place à une autre. _

_James Town, Virginie, 1609._

_Je suis dans une chambre modeste. Dehors il fait nuit, mais une chandelle baigne la pièce de lumière mordorée. Dans un lit, une femme est étendue, très pâle. Elle souffre. Que dire d'autre au simple vu de ce visage torturé ? Elle souffre. Je ne saurais dire si elle est riche ou pauvre, jeune ou vieille, belle ou pas. Tant de douleur, de crainte. Je ne me rapelle pas son nom, mais reconnais son visage. C'est moi. L'humaine. L'humaine que j'étais avant de céder la place à Darla. L'humaine qui se meurt, et qui en conséquence de quoi, fait-un choix. La tradition à l'époque consistait à faire appel à Dieu, recevoir le dernier sacrement avant de passer dans l'autre monde. J'ai préféré me tourner vers les enfers. Car je me rappelle à présent, je me rappelle avoir su que la chose dans cette robe de prêtre n'était pas un homme d'Eglise, n'était pas un homme tout court. C'est pour ça qu'il n'y a plus aucune peur sur le visage de la femme malade lorsqu'il lui tranche la gorge de ses crocs accérés, et boit avidement son sang avant de lui offrir le sien. Je tente de l'en empêcher, mais ne suis que spectatrice et passe au travers de celui que j'appelais en un temps le Maître. La sensation est comparable à une décharge électrique. Je pousse un cri de douleur. De nouveau, le décor s'efface. Et me voici dehors._

_1753, Galway, Irlande_

_La douleur s'efface, et ma vision redevient nette. Ce n'est pas la rue qui longeait la chambre où je suis morte. C'est une autre, plus large, pavée, où le claquement des pas des chevaux résonne à l'oreille. Et j'y suis. Une autre représentation de moi, richement vêtue, affichant un air autain. Elle attend quelqu'un. Le quelqu'un arrive. Je le reconnais tout de suite bien sûr. Cette nuit-là, il portait encore et pour la dernière fois le nom de Liam. Moi j'étais déjà Darla, comme le prouve le fait que je viens à mon tour d'enfoncer mes canines dans la jugulaire d'un homme, peut-être pas le meilleur des hommes, peut-être pas un homme promis à un grand avenir. Mais un homme quand même. Je ne peux regarder ça sans agir. Alors, encore une fois, je tente de saisir le vampire pour sauver l'humain. Mais c'est toujours la même chose, je ne brasse que de l'air, et une formidable douleur m'éjecte du passé._

_1997, Sunnydale, Californie._

_Cette fois lorsque je peux de nouveau distinguer la réalité, la première chose que je vois est une arbalète pointée sur moi. Sur l'autre moi. A présent habillée à la mode écolière britannique, elle se tient devant Angel, et si prétend être persuadée que celui-ci ne la tuera pas, recule tout de même. Elle me percute.  
Elle me percute. Je pose ma main sur mon épaule, et elle ne le traverse pas.  
Je peux intervenir. Je peux changer ce qui s'est passé. Empêcher Angel de me transpercer de ce carreau d'arbalète et poursuivre cette délicieuse existence qui consiste à faire ce que l'on veut. J'agrippe Darla de toutes mes forces. Pour l'empêcher de courir. La flêche fuse, perce le coeur de mon alter-ego démoniaque, et arrête sa course à quelques centimètres à peine de mon propre coeur. Puis tout n'est plus que poussière. Je ne sais pas si je viens de me condamner à mort ou de sauver mon âme. Mais j'ai le sentiment, pour la toute première fois, d'avoir fait le bon choix._

_Ce fut le sol froid du temple qui me ramena à la conscience. J'ouvre les yeux, mais ne bouge pas. Peut-être par peur de tomber en poussière moi aussi. Un doux visage se place au dessus du mien, et me sourit. Un sourire étrange, le plus beau que j'ai pu voir à vrai dire.  
_- Ca a marché, _fais-je en un murmure.  
Ce n'est pas une question. Je l'ai sentit, je le sens : elle n'est plus là. Darla est partie. Et à la manière d'une sorte de confirmation, ou peut-être sans raison, comme l'on offre un cadeau à quelqu'un juste pour le plaisir de le voir sourire, il m'est revenu à l'esprit. Mon nom.  
_- Je suis Daphné, _dis-je tout en me relevant.  
Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de chanceler, sous le poids de cette révélation peut-être. Angel m'a prise dans ses bras, m'empêchant de tomber. _  
- Rentrons à la maison.

epilogue

_Angel,  
Merci me paraitrait bien pauvre pour t'exprimer ce que je ressens à ton égard. Seulement aucun autre mot ne parait non plus satisfaisant. Merci donc. Pour tout et plus encore. Il y a tant de choses que j'aimerais te dire, que j'aimerais partager avec toi. Cependant, le moment n'est pas encore venu. Il viendra. Je viendrai, reviendrai, c'est une promesse. Je reviendrai et j'espère que nous pourrons enfin nous parler, car finalement, avant ces derniers jours, jamais Angel et Daphné ne s'étaient rencontrés. Darla et Liam, Darla et Angélus, Darla et Angel, tout cela n'était pas pareil. Darla n'est plus. Je te souhaite un jour de ne plus avoir à lutter. Mais je ne m'en fais pas. Je sais, quelque part j'ai toujours su, qu'Angel est plus fort qu'Angélus. Darla s'était trompé, ton âme n'a jamais fait ta faiblesse. Ton âme a au contraire fait toute ta force et t'a donné celle de te battre là où tous les autres ont baissés les bras. A l'avenir - quel drôle de mot soudain- j'essaierai de ne pas baisser les bras. De puiser dans mon âme la force et l'espoir nécessaire à chaque être humain pour vivre. Continue à faire de même, car, et n'en doute jamais, tu es un humain.  
Je n'oublierai pas tout ce que tu m'as appris.  
A bientôt, sois-en assuré.  
__Daphné._

_J'ai fermé l'enveloppe sans me donner le temps de relire ma lettre, et l'ai glissée sous la porte de la chambre d'Angel. Puis j'ai descendu l'escalier. Par la baie filtraient les premiers rayons du soleil. Je suis sortie, et ai presque couru jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus le plus proche, sans me retourner. Lorsque le véhicule est arrivé, j'ai salué le chauffeur d'un sourire avant d'aller m'asseoir à coté de la fenêtre. Et le bus a démarré, m'éloignant de l'Hypérion, d'Angel et de tant d'autres choses. Je n'étais pas triste, car tout en mettant de la distance entre moi et mon ancienne vie, il me rapprochait d'une nouvelle existence, qui si elle m'était encore inconnue, ne m'effrayait pas. Je n'avais plus peur de l'inconnu. Je n'avais plus peur de moi. Je savais que tout ne serait pas simple, mais qu'après chaque nuit se levait le soleil. Et que je pouvais lui exposer tout mon être sans crainte. Pour le moment ce n'était pas le soleil que je fixais. C'était les gens, de l'autre coté de la vitre. Les humains.  
Je les regarde, les observe. Méprise certains et en admire d'autres. Maintenant je fais définitivement partie des leurs.  
Dans le fond, humain ou vampire, est-ce si différent ? Les vampires n'ont pas d'âme. Les humains si, mais en ont-ils conscience ? Savent-ils s'en servir ? Les vampires sont immortels. La vie des humains s'arrête. Leur passage sur Terre semble éphémère, mais il n'en est rien. Les humains laissent des traces, des traces que ni le vent ni le temps ne peuvent effacer.  
Je pense à tout ce que les humains ont fait au cours des années, en bien comme en mal. Je pense à tout ce qu'ils sont encore capable de faire. Dans le fond, infiniment plus que les vampires ou toute autre créature qui soit. Il me semble même que les humains peuvent faire plus que les dieux. Bien sûr ils ne seront jamais des dieux, ne seront jamais parfaits. Ou plutôt, _nous _ne serons jamais parfaits.  
Je pourrais penser à tout ce que nous ne serons pas.  
Mais je pense surtout à tout ce que nous deviendrons._

fin.


End file.
